The Marauder's Moments
by QueenCassandra
Summary: A series of fluffy one shots of the antics of the Marauders
1. Chapter 1

The first years filed into the Great Hall looking around in awe. They were either trying to be nonchalant about their amazement or they were openly gasping. There was no in-between.

The students lined up where Professor McGonagall said, careful not to get on the wrong side of the lioness. They watched in amazement and amusement as an old hat sang on a three legged stool.

The Sorting Hat finished it's song and waited. After an Abbott, an Allen, an Avery and many more A's and B's.

Professor McGonagall called "Black, Sirius," and a boy with long, shaggy, black hair walked arrogantly up to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat prepared to yell 'Slytherin' and then it was dropped onto the boy's head and all it heard was

"Don't you fucking dare put me in Slytherin you bloody ancient hat," The Hat sat silent for a moment, in shock, before sifting through this Black's head. _Loyal, brave, reckless, no I don't think that Slytherin will work for you._ The Hat whispered to it's self. Sirius Black was a hat stall as he kept arguing with the hat.

Finally, finally, the Sorting Hat shouted "Gryffindor," and cheers erupted from the sea of red and gold. The Slytherins were in pure shock, a Black, in Gryffindor. Unheard of. Sirius laughed with James when he got sorted. Joining their little group was a Remus Lupin and a Peter Pettigrew. _Perhaps I should warn Albus_ the Hat wondered as it finished the sorting _Although I think it might be a bit more fun to watch Minerva pull out her hair._ It would have laughed, if it could without drawing attention, at the howler Sirius Black would receive in the morning


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, the self titled 'Marauder's', had caused more trouble in three years than any of the staff can remember in the history of Hogwarts. Now they were planning on causing a bit more.

"Remus," James called softly to the boy in the next bed over

"What, James?" Remus replied a bit annoyed at being woken

"Wake up, we're sneaking out," James informed him

"Professor McGonagall said that if we were out of bed again she would put us in detention every day for the next three months," Remus reminded his friend

"We won't be out of bed, wake up Peter, and tell him to levitate his bed, I told Sirius,"

"James, where are we going?"

"First stop the kitchen, next stop, setting traps in the dungeons,"

"Why don't you just use the invisibility cloak?"

"Because if we are caught then we will be out of bed, this way we can't get in trouble,"

"Fine," Remus sighed then turned to wake up Peter. It didn't take long before all four boys floated their beds out of they dorm, barely getting them through the doorway, and out of the portrait hole.

"To the kitchens we go," Sirius announced to the others

"Quiet down, you idiot," James hissed, then there was a banging and crashing noise and they turned their lighted wands towards Peter who had knocked over a suit of armor. Remus shushed Peter and the Marauders sped up towards the kitchen.

Peter tickled the pear then politely knocked on the door that had appeared. The door opened and a house elf asked them what they would like. After they got their food, each boy had chosen to get something different, Remus had too much chocolate, the foursome floated their beds down the staircases and through the halls. As you can imagine they weren't exactly quiet. After a particularly noisy crash the Marauders heard a voice behind them. "And what do you boys think you are doing?" The four whipped around and came face to face with none other than Professor McGonagall.

"Getting food," Peter admitted and the other three glared at him for telling the Transfiguration teacher what they were up to.

"I believe that I told you that if I found you out of bed you would be in detention for _three_ months," Professor McGonagall glared at the trouble makers

"But, Professor," Sirius pointed out "We aren't out of bed,"

"Mr. Black I am sure you are aware that I did not mean that literally," Professor McGonagall cursed her foolish wording

"How were we supposed to know that?" James said innocently

"Mr. Potter, I did think you were a tad smarter than that," Professor McGonagall works quickly for a different reason to punish them seeing as she couldn't say they were out of bed

"Well you thought wrong," James waited for Professor McGonagall to admit defeat, he really should have thought better of his idea

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew, I may not be able to give you the detention I promised but because you are out past curfew for the fourth time in the past week, you will have a month added to your existing detention and fifty points from Gryffindor for each of you," Professor McGonagall stated

"But Professor…" James began but thought better

"I highly suggest you get back to your dorms," Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and Marauders grumbled their way back to their dorms and once settled Remus turned to James

"I am never agreeing to any of your ideas, ever, again," Sirius glared at the black haired boy

"It wasn't my fault," James tried to say

"Your idea,"

"Forgot the map,"

"You wouldn't have been looking at it,"

"Yes I would have,"

"No you wouldn't have,"

"Yes I would,"

"No you wouldn't,"

"Shut up both of you," Remus, uncharacteristically, yelled

 **Hey!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews please leave me ideas for future chapters**

 **~Queen**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you hear that?" Remus asked Peter

"The music?" Peter checked "Yeah,"

Remus and Peter, Sirius and James had disappeared, let their curiosity get the better of them and walked over to the door on the right of the hall. The door creaked as it opened but the music didn't stop. The pair peered into the usually empty classroom, and their jaws dropped at the sight that met them. Sirius and James were waltzing around the room, actually waltzing, and James was counting steps. All of a sudden, Peter let out a giggle and the two black haired marauders whipped around and jumped apart.

"Why are you spying on us?" Sirius demanded

"Why are you dancing?" Remus countered

"We were just…You know…Just," Sirius was suddenly at a loss for words

"Dancing," Remus was trying to control his laughter as the pair got flustered "Why?"

"I wanted to learn," James admitted "And Padfoot, here, mentioned knowing how to dance so I asked him,"

"Ooooh," Peter's eyes lit up "Can you teach me too?"

"I didn't want to teach James in the first place," Sirius sighed exasperatedly

"I could go for some dance lessons," Remus grinned

"Please, Sirius," Peter begged

"Pretty please," Remus faux pouted

"Listen to them asking nicely, come on Padfoot," James smirked

"Oh for the love of merlin," Sirius fell over, dramatically, on the desk "Fine, fine, I'll give you lot of left-footed-idiots dance lessons. Godric, you guys are going to be the death of me,"

"Hell of a way to go," James chirped.

 **Hey Guys!**

 **This was a prompt by 'OlderSister'. Thank you so so much. Sorry for the delay I have had major writers block for a couple of days/weeks/months.**

 **I'll try and update soon**

 **~Queen**


End file.
